


*Eyebrow Wiggle That Is Meant To Be Sexy But Really Just Looks Ridiculous*

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [4]
Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen, flex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: What it says on the tin, really.
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	*Eyebrow Wiggle That Is Meant To Be Sexy But Really Just Looks Ridiculous*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adspexi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adspexi/gifts).




End file.
